


Your Boyfriend Stinks

by Joe Mozzarella (Mozzerellaparm)



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzerellaparm/pseuds/Joe%20Mozzarella
Summary: Bernie is sick of the way Elton is treated by John.
Relationships: Elton John/Bernie Taupin, Elton John/John Reid
Kudos: 17





	Your Boyfriend Stinks

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my drafts for when after I first saw Rocketman so I figured I’ll post it x)

Elton was home alone for now. John has left to do whatever the fuck he wanted to do. Fuck men, drink, both. Elton knew it. He fucking knew it. 

He was so pissed. He sat at the chair and was bored out of his mind. He sipped in his whisky and didn’t care how it burned his lips so bad. He was downright feeling like a dog. He didn’t wanna play piano. He didn’t wanna go out. He just wanted someone to hold him and tell him he was loved for once. Not being cheated on by a dick fry. 

That’s when he heard the doorbell. What the hell? John had a key of course so he didn’t know who would just ring. It was a Saturday night. Everyone was out at the clubs so who on earth would even want to see him? 

Elton got up and peeped in the peep hole. Bernie? He felt shocked and quickly opened the door. 

“Bernie? What are you doing here?” Elton asked. Adjusting his oversized glasses. 

“Hello Elton. Hope I’m not budding into anything. I just wanted to visit you.” Bernie smiles and Elton felt warmth. He wasn’t holding his usual stack of papers of songs. He wanted to just do what friends do. 

Friends. 

Elton laughed. “Well don’t be shy come in and join me in the room!” Bernie smiled and followed him. 

The two had whiskey and laughed about their lives. 

Bernie could only see how hot Elton looked. The way he laughed the way he bit his lip. Bernie was so into him. He knew that Elton had liked him before. When he thought he was straight. He knew it was straight. He loved his gay best friend and that’s what he was. A partner. But not like that. 

But Bernie was thinking. And looking. He didn’t think about liking him until way later after that night. Working together, hearing Elton sing love songs he wrote. Elton was so funny and so kind to him. He felt so connected to him like no girl he ever dated. 

“So if you don’t mind me asking....where is John?” Bernie asked. He hated John. Bastard. He knew he was no good and was only trying to run Elton out until he gained his fortune. Mr. Money Bags. 

“He’s...not here. He’s out.” Elton said. Frowning. Bernie frowned. 

“I didn’t wanna go with. So he got mad and left. Because I don’t be attached to his arm. He’s out at some club with a bunch of other people now. Won’t be back till days later.” Elton finished his drink. 

“Ah.” Bernie could only say. That bastard was hurting his crush and best friend. 

“Elton. Fuck John. I don’t like him one bit and I know you do but the hell are you gonna let him treat you like that your whole life? Like a throw pillow?” Bernie asked. 

“What are you on about?” Elton moved to sit on the couch next to Bernie. Bernie has sweaty. 

“He’s a bitch! He wants your money he wants me to write horrible songs so you get more hits. Stuff you never wanted to ever sing!” Bernie said. 

Elton was silent and nodded. “I don’t want to see him anymore. He’s an idiot and a phony!” Elton said and then Bernie kissed him. He kissed him!

Bernie was shocked at himself but more shocked at Elton who kissed him back. He still liked him? Like that? 

They broke away. “I was not expecting that. Wow...” Elton said and thought about those plump lips. 

“No I just. I love you. I want you. We are so much together together. You bring out the love in more.” Bernie said and kissed him again. 

He was so proud. 

“Bernie I love loved you so long. And have had feelings I thought I never had for you.” Elton kissed him again. 

They would do that all night.


End file.
